Event Seeds
Event seeds are limited availability seeds to plant on your main farm that must be obtained through game events or achievements or purchased for gold during Theme Events or Omar's Bazaar Event. Rose seeds and stuff Rose seeds can be earned through the Where are the Bees Event, most of the Theme Events, found when clearing land on some farm expansions, given as a reward for obtaining Achievement Points and are purchasable through Omar's Bazaar Event. Offering 4XP per seed on planting, the harvested flowers sell for $180 per unit and take 30 minutes to grow. Cost of purchase: '''511 gold for 5 seeds, 315 gold for 5 seeds at Omar's Bazaar (Other offers at Omar's Bazaar also include rose seeds) Sunflower seeds Sunflower seeds can be found when clearing land on some farm expansions, given as a reward for obtaining Achievement Points and are purchasable through Omar's Bazaar Event. Offering 50XP per seed on planting, the harvested flowers sell for $350 per unit and take 8 hours 30 minutes to grow. '''Cost of purchase: 1999 gold for 4 seeds at Omar's Bazaar (Other offers at Omar's Bazaar also include sunflower seeds) Violet seeds Violet seeds can be purchased through Omar's Bazaar Event. Harvested flowers sell for $260 per unit and take 45 minutes to grow. Cost of purchase: 389 gold for 5 seeds, 299 gold for 5 seeds at Omar's Bazaar (Other offers at Omar's Bazaar also include violet seeds) Magic Bean seeds Magic bean seeds are only obtainable through the Fairy Tale Time Event. 3 seeds are rewarded for completing Stage 3 of the event. Seeds can purchased for gold while the event is active if you do not have any magic bean seeds in your inventory. Harvested plants sell for $150 per unit and take 1 hour 20 minutes to grow. Cost of purchase: '''100 gold per seed Rice seeds Rice seeds are only obtainable through the Mysterious Asia Event. 3 seeds are rewarded for completing Stage 1, 6 seeds are rewarded for completing Stage 2, and 3 seeds are rewarded for completing Stage 5 of the event. Seeds can purchased for gold while the event is active if you do not have any rice seeds in your inventory. Harvested plants sell for $20 per unit and take 55 minutes to grow. '''Cost of purchase: Yellow Hibiscus seeds Yellow hibiscus seeds are only obtainable through the Hint of Hawaii Event. 5 seeds are rewarded for completing Stage 1 of the event. Seeds can purchased for gold while the event is active if you do not have any yellow hibiscus seeds in your inventory. Harvested flowers sell for $260 per unit and take 45 minutes to grow. Cost of purchase: 90 gold per seed Rapaseed seeds Rapaseed seeds are only obtainable through the Not of this World Event. 3 - 5 seeds (depending on your event difficulty level) are rewarded for completing Stage 1 of the event. Seeds can purchased for gold while the event is active if you do not have any rapaseed seeds in your inventory. Harvested flowers sell for $155 per unit and take 35 minutes to grow. Cost of purchase: 75 gold per seed Category:Seeds